Jackpot
by GoldenBios
Summary: Yuehua' Lee Eui Woong x Creker' Ju Haknyeon Cinta yang dirahasikan


Jackpot

Ju Hakyeon X Lee Eui Woong

Eui Woong berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Ia sudah siap memakai seragam sekolah dan jaket putih yang ia lilitkan di pinggang. Ia menghembuskan nafas sebentar kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Lee Eui Woong!"

Eui Woong menoleh, melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, karena ia tidak dapat melihat jelas benda jauh.

"Ju Hakyeon?"

Hakyeon, laki-laki terengah-engah setelah berhasil mengejar Eui Woong.

"Hei, selamat pagi..."

Eui Woong tersenyum, kemudian menyerahkan botol air minum yang ia ambil dari tasnya.

"Ini, minumlah..."

Hakyeon tersenyum kemudian mengambil air minum itu dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Ah, segarnya..."

Eui Woong tersenyum, melihat Hakyeon yang senang karena dirinya membuatnya sangat bahagia. Setelah merasa lelahnya hilang, ia tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Eui Woong dan berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Apa ibumu tau jika kita berpacaran?"

Eui Woong menganggukkan kepalanya. Hakyeon menatapnya penasaran.

"Lalu, bagaimana pendapatnya?"

Eui Woong masih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Dia bilang tidak apa-apa karena akan ada yang memperhatikanku saat Ibu mengurus toko.."

Hakyeon tersenyum, kemudian mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi kita tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. kedua orangtuaku juga menyetujui, bahkan mereka memujiku karena berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang Lee Eui Woong"

Eui Woong tersenyum kemudian tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

Eui Woong menatap kekasihnya itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tertawa, karena aku sangat senang..."

Hakyeon juga ikut tersenyum. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai. Mereka menoleh satu sama lain.

"Ingin tetap dalam posisi ini?"

Hakyeon menoleh, menatap Eui Woong yang menatapnya juga kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka berjalan masuk ke koridor dengan gugup. Bagaimana tidak, lihatlah sekarang. Saat Hakyeon baru saja melangkahkan satu kakinya ke tanah, sudah banyak sekali wanita yang berkumpul untuk memberikannya coklat, karena ya. Hari ini adalah hari valentine. Eui Woong terlihat risih dan tidak nyaman, apalagi Hakyeon yang pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman jika dalam posisi ini. jadi, Eui Woong melepaskan genggaman tangannya kemudian berjalan pergi dengan sangat pelan dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Lee Eui Woong~"

Eui Woong menoleh, menatap Hakyeon yang memegang banyak sekali kado di kedua tangannya. Eui Woong tertawa kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk membantu Hakyeon.

"Gomawo. Ah, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi? Seharusnya kau ada disana dan aku bisa memberi pengumuman tentang hubungan kita..."

Eui Woong hanya tersenyum kemudian menaruh kado tersebut di loker khusus miliknya dan milik Hakyeon.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman, jadi aku pergi duluan, dan mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya seiring waktu..."

Hakyeon mencemberutkan pipinya kemudian mencium pipi Eui Woong sangat cepat.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku sudah menahannya selama 1 tahun, 1 tahun Eui Woong. Apa kau pikir kita main-main? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang menyatakan perasaanmu di depan banyak orang?"

Eui Woong tertawa tipis.

"Aku tinggal menolaknya. Lagipula dia yang malu, bukan aku..."

Hakyeon tertawa kemudian duduk di sebelah kursi Eui Woong.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya akan menurutimu..."

Eui Woong tersenyum kemudian duduk di tempat duduknya, di sebelah Hakyeon.

"Apa kau ingin makan siang bersama nanti? Eomma membuatkanku bekal..."

Hakyeon menoleh kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Lee Eui Woong!"

Eui Woong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, melihat Woo Jinyoung yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang surat berwarna pink di tangan kanannya, lalu ia berjalan ke arah Eui Woong dan menyerahkan surat tadi.

"Surat apa?"

Ia menatap Eui Woong kemudian tersenyum.

"Surat dari Jihoon sunbae.."

Eui Woong terkejut. Jihoon, atau yang biasanya dipanggil Park Jihoon adalah siswa terpopuler di sekolahnya, berkat wink-nya yang dia lakukan saat masa pertunjukan bakat bagi siswa baru.

"Jihoon sunbae? Kenapa dia memberikanku surat? Bukan untuk Jinyoung?"

Hakyeon menatap Eui Woong khawatir. Untuk apa seorang Park Jihoon memberikan surat untuk Eui Woong. Surat cinta?

"Tentu saja bukan untukku, Lee Eui Woong..."

Eui Woong kesal kemudian memukul kepala Jinyoung.

"Bukan kau, Jinyoung. Maksudku Bae Jinyoung, adik kelas kita..."

Jinyoung terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sangkyun sunbae.."

Jinyoung melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Ayo kita baca..."

Eui Woong menoleh kemudian menatap Hakyeon yang sedang melihat surat itu.

"Tidak. Aku membacanya di rumah saja.."

Hakyeon mencemberutkan bibirnya ketika ia melihat Eui Woong yang menaruh surat ke dalam tasnya. Hakyeon cemburu, ya. Dia adalah orang yang cemburuan. Dia berdiri dari kursinya yang membuat Eui Woong menoleh.

"Mau kemana?"

Hakyeon berhenti, kemudian menoleh.

"Not your bussiness.."

Eui Woong mencemberutkan bibirnya setelah melihat Hakyeon yang berkata seperti itu dan berjalan keluar. Bel sudah berbunyi, waktu mereka untuk masuk. Eui Woong terus menatap pintu, karena Hakyeon tidak kunjung datang. Guru yang mengajar pun datang, mau tidak mau ia mengalihkan perhatiannya di depan.

"Ju Hakyeon dimana?"

Semua orang menatap kursi Hakyeon.

"Lee Eui Woong, Ju Hakyeon dimana?"

Eui Woong menatap gurunya bingung.

"Tadi sebelum masuk dia ada bersamaku, tapi dia pergi keluar.."

"Apa dia ada berkata sesuatu sebelum pergi?"

Eui Woong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Eui Woong berjalan keluar dari kelasnya untuk mencari Hakyeon. Jujur saja, ia khawatir. Mau bagaimanapun Hakyeon adalah pacarnya, walaupun belum ada yang mengetahui fakta tersebut kecuali kedua orang tua mereka. Ia mencari ke kamar mandi, kantin, maupun taman, tapi tetap saja Hakyeon tidak dapat ditemukan. Pilihan terakhirnya di lantai kedua, tempat bagi anak kelas 12 dan atap. Ia takut untuk berjalan kesini, karena ia tidak mengenal satupun anak kelas 12. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati. Saat ia sampai, ia sangat terkejut. Banyak sekali anak kelas 12 yang berdiri di koridor, karena jarang sekali anak kelas 12 yang pergi ke kantin. Ia berjalan dengan gugup, semua anak kelas 12 mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Eui Woong. Eui Woong menundukkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan, tapi ia kemudian berhenti karena ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jihoon yang sedang tersenyum.

"Hai, Eui Woong. Ada apa kesini?"

Eui Woong terkejut, menatap Jihoon secara langsung dan dekat seperti ini membuatnya gugup.

"Ah, itu. aku ingin pergi ke atap, sunbae..."

Jihoon menatap Eui Woong khawatir.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin ke atap? Apa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

Eui Woong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa sesuatu.."

Jihoon mengangguk kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Eui Woong.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati.."

Eui Woong mengangggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan ke atap. Ia menaiki tangga itu dengan pelan dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Ia mencium bau rokok dan terkejut.

"Ju Hakyeon?"

Eui Woong berjalan masuk dan melihat Hakyeon yang sedang terduduk di sudut sambil merokok.

"Kau merokok lagi?"

Hakyeon menoleh dan melepaskan puntung rokok dari mulutnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak merokok.."

Hakyeon berdiri kemudian akan beranjak pergi dari atap, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Eui Woong.

"Apa maumu?"

Hakyeon menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Eui Woong dengan tatapan marah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Hakyeon masih diam. Ia terus menatap Eui Woong.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri. Aku malas..."

Eui Woong terkejut. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Hakyeon yang berkelakuan seperti ini.

"Hakyeon-a, ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau, tidak mengerti.."

Eui Woong bingung. Mengerti apa?

"Tidak mengerti? Mengerti apa?"

Hakyeon melepaskan tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku cemburu. Kau di beri surat oleh Jihoon sunbae dan kau tidak ingin memperlihatkannya padaku. Sebenarnya aku adalah apa bagimu?"

Eui Woong terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? aku bukan ingin membacanya saat di rumah, tapi aku akan langsung membuangnya. Kan aku sudah bilang, jika ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku akan menolaknya..."

Hakyeon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi tetap saja, seiring waktu mereka akan terus menyatakan perasaannya padamu jika kita tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya.."

Eui Woong tersenyum kemudian mendekat pada Hakyeon dan memeluknya.

"Aku baru tau jika pacarku ini adalah pencemburu. Bahkan dia kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya, aigoo..."

Hakyeon tersenyum kemudian membalas memeluk Eui Woong.

"Mianhae, karena tidak percaya padamu, dan juga karena kembali ke kebiasaan lamaku..."

Eui Woong menganggukkan kepala di sela-sela berpelukan.

"Tapi aku tetap kesal padamu. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan merokok lagi. tapi kenapa kau merokok lagi?"

Hakyeon tertawa pelan kemudian mencubit pipi Eui Woong.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya sedang sedih, kesal memikirkan hubungan kita, apalagi dengan kau yang menyembunyikan surat dari Jihoon sunbae situasi hatiku semakin buruk. Jadi pilihan terakhir ada pada rokok ini, tapi sekarang rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Aku tidak akan menghirupnya lagi.."

Eui Woong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi, apa kau masih marah?"

Hakyeon terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa memberitahu sekarang jika kita berpacaran?"

Eui Woong menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Baiklah. Demi Hakyeon-ku tersayang. Aku akan menghubungi Hyungseop untuk mengabari melalui mic..."

Eui Woong mengambil handphone dari dalam sakunya, tapi tangan Hakyeon menahannya.

"Jangan, tidak perlu seperti itu. kita hanya perlu seperti ini saat berjalan bersama.."

Eui Woong menatap ke bawah, menatap telapak tangannya yang ditautkan dengan tangan Hakyeon. Eui Woong tersenyum.

"Cih, dasar..."

Eui Woong kemudian berjalan bersama Hakyeon. Mereka turun dari atap dan mereka langsung diperhatikan oleh para kakak kelas, termasuk Jihoon.

"Dia sudah punya pacar?"

Jihoon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Isi dari surat itu sebenarnya adalah pernyataan cinta darinya untuk Eui Woong.

Mereka berjalan ke koridor kelasnya yang langsung diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Astaga, Lee Eui Woong berpacaran dengan Ju Hakyeon?"

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui hal ini?"

"Astaga, ini sangat Daebak!"

"Ah, sangat beruntungnya Ju Hakyeon..."

"Mereka pasangan yang cocok.."

Hakyeon menoleh, menatap Eui Woong yang tersenyum.

"Lihat kan? Bahkan hanya dengan melakukan hal sekecil ini mereka dapat mengetahuinya.."

Eui Woong menganggukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba Hakyeon mendekatkan bibirnya di pipi Eui Woong yang membuat Eui Woong terkejut dan semua orang yang disana, terutama wanita berteriak senang.

"Astaga, Ju Hakyeon. Jangan mendadak.."

Eui Woong memegang pipinya kemudian tersenyum. Hakyeon mengelus surai rambut Eui Woong halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka melakukan sesuatu mendadak..."

Hakyeon langsung memeluk Eui Woong yang membuat Eui Woong tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Ingatkan mereka karena mereka sedang berada di tengah tengah koridor sekolah.


End file.
